1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to self-contained medical care platforms. Specifically, the invention is directed to light weight, portable self-contained medical care devices, tools and methods.
2. Background of the Invention
When transporting a patient on a stretcher, such as a NATO (“North Atlantic Treaty Organization”) litter, a large metal bracket called a SMEED (“Special Medial Emergency Evacuation Device”) is sometimes mounted to the side frame members of the stretcher. The SMEED extends over the patient and serves as a mounting bracket for receiving a plurality of life support devices that function independently of one another. There are several problems associated with the use of the SMEED however. One problem is that the SMEED obstructs access to the patient. Additionally, the SMEED is heavy and cumbersome to use. Loading the SMEED with a variety of different respiratory support and monitoring devices is inefficient from the standpoint of space consumption and weight (the SMEED itself can weigh up to 22 pounds) and does not provide equal optimal access to each of those devices. Accordingly, there is a great need for a portable emergency support device that overcomes the weight, size, positioning, and other portability disadvantages of the SMEED, allows for easy loading of various medical support devices in proximity to a subject during the course of emergency transport.